A Thousand Lessons
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Twilight had opened the Academy of her dreams, where all races of Equestria may come to learn about magic and other arts they may wish to learn, without having to worry about stereotypes. However, she had a signal course where no professor was qualified to teach... That is, until eleven beings appeared. While their leader taught the course, the other ten guard the Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Knight leaned against the wall, a hand over the wound that Darth Various caused. He looked at you, and smirked while holding up his fingers, ready to snap them. "No worries… I'll be fine." He chuckled a bit, looking at his hand. "I'll be adding another story to the list, hope you all don't flip out with how much of a work load on you, but what can I say? I have an overactive imagination, in all honesty Lopoddity gave me the idea for this one, and…" He gave a wink. "They'll need all the help I can give. Hope you enjoy this story, where you'll be introduced to a more… Relaxed story. To save the confusion, this story is Anthro'ed." He suddenly snapped his fingers, throwing you into the new story.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Twilight walked down the hallway of her, newly dubbed, Academy of Magical Arts. The moment her mentor gave her the seal of approval to start an Academy, instructing the different forms of magic to _all_ races within Equestria… The youngest princess could barely hold her excitement back. Though, construction of such a promising university and gaining the faculty required to run it, nearly drove Twilight up the metaphorical wall.

She had been lucky to be blessed with friends that were well versed in different fields of study. Twilight asked Rarity to handle classes involving the use of unicorn magic to perform detailed and pattern oriented work, in which she lovingly agreed. Applejack decided to help with the teaching of agricultural magic, help every one of their students understand such a desired skill. Fluttershy went with teaching about, and how to care for, the different magical creatures one may come across. Rainbow Dash, unsurprisingly, took over the Physical Education Department, along with Weather Control. Pinkie Pie handled Home Education, so she can have fun teaching others how to cook. Zecora offered to teach potion making classes, even show them the shamanistic ways from Zebrica to those who would listen, and were intrigued… And, surprisingly, _Discord_ offered to teach a class he called 'Chaos Theory and Implications', something he claimed as his "reformed community service duty'…

Yeah, Twilight did not buy it for a second, and had the draconequus Pinkie Promise _not_ to cause _any_ problems for her Academy.

Twilight managed to gain many more professors, all well versed and able to teach the expanded portions of the academicals spectrum… But there was one course that _no professor_ could possibly teach, due to Equestria being so peaceful. For the longest time, she searched city after city, looking for a professor qualified to teach "Defense Against Dark Magic and -Entities" … Only one pony came close, but Starlight Glimmer had enough on her plate with Advance Magic and Implications courses, along with her Friendship Lessons… The unicorn mare even admitted that she had no idea how to teach the vacant course.

When Twilight was about to give up on finding such a nonexistent professor, disappointed that she couldn't help keep Equestria safe from evil, the universe threw a curve ball at her.

Eleven, towering, bipedal beings appeared without warning, some months ago… Of course, they and the Elements fought each other shortly after their sudden arrival, each believing to be a threat to the other. But their leader had it all come to a sudden halt, apparently Twilight's skills had impressed the towering sorcerer. After their ceasefire and long talk between the two leaders, Twilight discovered that their appearance in Equestria had been purely accidental. An attempted escape from some powerful foe, when their 'Warsmith' disappeared. Along with their leader being a well versed sorcerer and teacher, while his _brothers_ were victims of another's attempts to "save" them from some dreaded curse.

Seeing this as an opportunity, from a likeminded individual, the princess asked if he could teach the vacant class, until said sorcerer could find a way back home… After much thought, and what seemed like a telepathic debate with the ten statue-like warriors, clad in iron and brass armor, the red and gold leader agreed. Claiming it to be "within the teachings of his lord and primarch".

Now, on the Academy's first official school day, the headmistress made her way to the DADAE, as Rainbow Dash called it, Classroom. Though, she wasn't going as herself, she rather not distract the class. No, the mare used a form altering spell to make herself look like a crimson unicorn mare with a silver mane and tail, called "Star Ruby".

Once she arrived, "Star Ruby" situated herself in the very back of the classroom, pulling out a notebook, a quill, and an inkwell; for notes on this instructor's teaching methods. Like many of the students, she arrived early so not to miss a thing. However, there were two "statues" flanking both sides of the blackboard, the other eight placed around certain points of the Academy. The newly made professors said these two are acting "teaching assistants" while the others waited to protect the school from any threat. But they did not make the class feel very safe, due to their intimidating looks.

The entire class looked towards the door, as it opened up and an eight-foot giant, clad in scarab red and gold armor, with a strange khopesh sword attached to his hip, walked in. He stopped at his desk, removing the crescent helmet, with a gold face mask and a single tear under its right eye, placing it on to said desk. All eyes were on this strange professor, who seemed more like some grand sorcerer-warrior, many of the female students blushing at his short cut brown hair mixed with rather defined facial feature and a thin beard. He turned to the blackboard, grabbing a piece of chalk, and wrote the title and name "Professor Anubis" in big letters.

His gaze lingered on the word "Professor", a satisfied smile on his lips, before the giant faced the group, his emerald eyes scanning all those within the class. Most were still eyeing the decorative iconography edged in his armor, such as the golden phoenix on his right shoulder pad, its crimson counterpart on his waist tunic, or the jackal head etched into his breastplate. "Now then…" Without his helmet's breather giving it a metallic tone, Twilight noticed how gentle the sorcerer's tone was… Earning a blush of her own. "As you all may have probably guessed, I am Professor Anubis, Pyrae Sorcerer from the Thousand Sons Legion. I am here to teach you all how to defend yourselves against Dark Magic and Dark Entities… At the Headmistress' request."

A Gryphon raised her hand up, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Anubis. "Professor Anubis, um, I hope you do not mind me asking, but… What makes you the most qualified to teach this class? I mean, I heard that not even the Equestria's finniest magic users were qualified, and one of them is a princess and the headmistress herself." Twilight flinched, fearing a verbal reprimand from the Astartes turned teacher.

But Anubis only smiled at the question. "A good inquiry, Ms. Mira, I applaud your curiosity." His response earned a blush from the Gryphon. "To answer your question? I must regale what organization I come from… My Legion was one of twenty, and we specialized in psychic, or magical, warfare. We prioritized our abilities into five separate cults." He went to the blackboard again, and started to write the five types on to it. "Corvidae, precognition. Pyrae, Pryokinetic. Pavoni, body chemistry manipulation. Athanaeans, telepathic. And Raptora, telekines." The class started to take notes on what he said, writing the five cults, and their specializations, down. "I was a member of the Pyrae, as I mentioned before, a pyromancer to those who do not understand what 'pryokinetic' means. What makes me qualified to teach this class, is very simple… Our Legion incorporated these five cults to be used in both everyday life, _and_ battle."

The class stopped, some gasping at his response at how the Astartes actually wielded magic to harm others, _trained_ to do that. Despite this, however, he continued with the explanation.

"We have gone against just about everything you can think of, including other Astartes and daemonic entities." He placed the chalk down, and faced the class. "One can imagine the dangers I have faced for the past one hundred years." The class gasped again, hearing the sorcerer's venerable age. "While I shall not say I know everything, such a statement is fool hearty and rather idiotic, I will say that I took my Legion's knowledge seeking side _very_ seriously-…"

For some reason, Anubis stopped and looked at the armored statues behind him, frowning at the iron clad beings.

Before any of the students could ask if he was alright, even Twilight starting to worry about the professor, the Anubis looked back at them with a cold, serious, stare. "With that said, I shall enter my first lesson." He went back to the blackboard, and started to write something. "One thing to remember, is that 'Knowledge is Power', ignorance being one's truest of enemies. That is what Magnus the Red, Sorcerer King of Prospero and Lord of the Thousand Sons Legion, taught us."

Twilight smiled at such a philosophy. " _I think he and I would get along, if that is how he views everything._ " She thought, unconsciously writing down notes for Anubis' class, like she was actually one of his students.

Anubis placed the chalk down, turning around and leaning against the wall. "However, there are _some_ things that should go without knowing about." He motioned to both of the statues. "I am sure you have seen eight more of these suits of armor, around campus?" The class all nodded at his question, Twilight taking more notes.

When she first asked about these strange beings, Anubis completely avoided the subject. Twilight could sense the powerful, enchanted, runes hidden all over their metal bodies, sealing them magically. At first, she thought they were just animated constructs, some high end spell bringing them to life, being controlled by Anubis' own magic… But, after she overheard him _actually_ having a conversation with them, each suit having a name of its own… She knew there had been far more to them.

Boy, did she wish to be wrong. "They are the unfortunate victims, and result, of learning too much and putting trust into an unknown entity." The entire class stopped writing, looking at their instructor. "That is correct, everyone… At one point in time, these intimidating suits of armor? Were no different than me… Now, they are just empty shells, their souls bound within the very armor they wore when a spell, meant to save them, forever cursed their existence."

The entire room gasped in horror, loudly, as Twilight placed a hand over her muzzle. It took every ounce of concentration _not_ to allow her disguise to drop, from such a shock. " _Sweet Celestia… T-That's terrible!_ " She thought, before a drake raised his claw.

"Yes, Mr. Smaug?" Anubis asked, nodding to the bronze drake.

"Professor Anubis… That cannot be possible, nothing has such power to perform a thing." The drake said, skeptical of what had been said.

"To mortals, which includes those long lived like I, yes. But to a daemonic entity, centered around sorcery and change? Very possible, they can manipulate anything they see fit, Mr. Smaug." Anubis suddenly smiled, his irises starting to glow and shift colors. "But, if you still have doubts about what I have just told you?"  
Without warning, the statue to Anubis' right suddenly jolted, its eyes glowing green. To the entire class' shock, the statue turned and walked up to the blackboard, picking up a piece of chalk and wrote a name. Once done, it faced the class, and placed a clawed hand over his heart. "G-Greatings, class… I a-am Brother C-Calious." His voice echoed around the room, almost like it was a ghost speaking to them, and not a suit of armor! Every one of them, even Twilight, went slack jawed. "I l-look forward t-to helping you… L-Learn."

Anubis placed a hand on to Calious' hazard strip-colored left shoulderguard. "Brother… You may rest. I know it strains you more to speak to all of them, instead of using telepathy." The Rubricae nodded, going back to his former position, and falling silent. The Sorcerer released a pained sigh, obviously showing that such an attempt had strained him, as well. "I bet you're all wondering, 'why are they wearing a different color than Professor Anubis', correct?" They all nodded. "Well, that is because of the Warband we joined, after leaving our Legion. I was allowed to keep my colors, since I am their leader, but they had to wear the Warband's colors." Anubis placed a hand on to his forehead, regaining his composure. "But that is off topic…" A new hand went up, drawing the instructor's attention. "Yes, Ms. Star Ruby?"

"I-Is there any way to possibly reverse the spell cast on them?" Twilight asked, her eyes still wide at such a terrible revelation.

The question made him twitch, causing the entire class to flinch. "Unfortunately, no… This should prove as a lesson to you all." Anubis leaned on to his desk, Twilight happy she magically reinforced it for him. "You must be aware as to _what_ you are learning, and know when you are taking things too far." He gave a sigh, and suddenly gained a serious stare. "Along with not allowing your emotions to push you over that edge, or…" He motioned to both Rubricae. "This could be _your_ result."

That unnerved many of the students within his class, such a result being rather terrifying to them. Twilight, on the other hand, quickly made a few notes about Anubis' teaching methods. _Actively deters students from seeking too much knowledge, but still encourages them to seek knowledge._ She looked up at him, slightly listening to the Astartes' lecture on what basic forms dark magic and entities use as their signatures, a way to identify them early. This caused her to smile, seeing how serious he is taking this job given to him, before continuing. _Shows actual care and interest for his students, along with their safety. Nothing being too small, no question going unanswered._

Though, her concentration had been interrupted, when the bell suddenly rang. This signified that the class was over, for today. While the other students gathered their things, and left the classroom. _Star Ruby_ waited in line to speak with their professor. She smiled at how many students were saying they are looking forward to his class, or how he had peaked their interest in some way. There was even a unicorn stallion asking for an assignment, wanting to start a research paper on his course. This caused Anubis to smile, and had told him to have a ten-page report on the corruption of Princess Luna, and how the Nightmare Entity took her over, on his desk within a week's time, a task the stallion seemed to beam with joy about.

When the others had finished, and left, Star Ruby walked up to the Astartes, who was restacking some papers. "Professor Anubis-?"

He suddenly heled a clawed index finger to her, causing Twilight to fall silent. Reaching the other hand towards the door, Anubis quickly clutched it, and pulled it back to him. This, somehow, caused the classroom door to shut and lock, the Astartes now facing her. "Now then, what did you think of my lesson, _Headmistress_?" He asked, making her go wide eyed.

Twilight quickly dropped her disguised, revealing both her lavender coat and wings. "H-How did you know it was me?" She asked, with a blush. "None of the other Professors could tell, my disguise was perfect!"

Anubis chuckled a bit, crossing both arms over the jackal on his chest. "If I were one of them, I would not have even noticed. However, those of my Legion are taught a spell in which allows us to do something called 'soul recognition'. I used it, the moment you asked that question… Try hiding your voice next time." Twilight blushed, forgetting something so simple, as he suddenly started to examine her form, rubbing his thinly bearded chin. "Huh…"

Twilight started to examine herself, slightly panicked. "W-What? Did that spell misfire again!? I swear, it always leaves something unaltered, when cast or dispelled!" She started to bounce around, trying to see every point of herself, but could not find a thing wrong with her, and heard him starting to give an amused chuckle. "W-What?"

"Oh, nothing is the matter, Headmistress… I was honestly admiring how well you wear the Academy Uniform." Anubis answered, as Twilight went wide eyed, and examined said uniform she was wearing.

It was true about how well she wore it, since the white undershirt and violet overcoat hugged against her frame _perfectly_. Though, the pink ribbon-tie rested neatly around her collar, the ends resting just above where the outline of her, decently sized, breast became visible. The violet, pink, and magenta; plaid skirt reached a little past mid-thigh, but her white stockings covered any parts of her legs that would have bene exposed. The place for her wings were meant for pegasi, but she used an illusion spell to hide the holes when walking around as 'Star Ruby'… Male students wore a similar variant of the uniform, except they wore khaki pants with a blue dress tie.

The fact he commented on how well she wore the uniform, made Twilight's cheeks burn more intense. She attempted to hide it, by lowering her head so that her banes covered the blushing mare's face. "R-Rarity ne-needed somepony to model in it, t-to see what it would look like on a mare…" She looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed that she had been _caught_ wearing the uniform in public. "Only natural I be the model for such a thing, since it is my Academy, and she let me keep the uniform… Figured this would help with my disguise."

Anubis smiled at such a reaction, even an Astartes would have to admit her reaction was rather adorable. "Well then, consider me lucky I got a chance to see you in it… Now then!" He grabbed a piece of paper, and handed it to Twilight. "If you like to attend more of my lectures, you are more than welcomed to, as yourself or Ms. Star Ruby." Twilight nodded, taking the piece of paper. "That is an assignment I am planning on reserving for the more promising students… Your assistant told me about your studious nature, and knack for difficult assignments, and I would like for you to try it out… See if it is truly worthy for the more advance academic levels."

Twilight smiled, before eyeing the assignment he gave her. To her surprise, it was asking for a fifty-page report, along with a thirty-page research paper, on the differences in corruption between the Nightmare Entity, King Sombra's Magic, _and_ Chaos Magic! This was a _really_ advance assignment, even for her! Anubis was asking for sources, along with personal notes, as well. This was a true challenge for the intellectual minds.

She suddenly gained a grin, that unnerved the Astartes, before looking up at him. "You _really_ know how to show a mare, of my nature, a grand time, Anubis!" Twilight giggled, scanning the assignment again. "With the amount of research required for me to do this, there is no telling what I could stumble upon!" She suddenly beamed, causing Anubis to gain a slight shock. "I could even discover a cure for any permanent damage the three could cause! Even become a potential research source for one of your future students! I need to get started on this, right away-HURK!"

Twilight was about to run out, but Anubis grabbed ahold of her collar. After she finished hacking, and asked why he nearly crushed her wind pipe with such a suddenly hold, the Astartes pointed at her body. "Forgot to put your disguise back on, Headmistress." He simply answered, Twilight blushing at the fact her excitement allowed the mare to overlook something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been three weeks since the Academy's first school day had started, and everything had been going perfectly! Twilight often doing her duty as Headmistress, making sure what needs to be done is so and teaching her own handful of classes. Though, there was a time when said lavender alicorn could not be found for about two hours, but a rather studious unicorn mare can be. None of the faculty, or her best friends, understood Twilight's sudden daily disappearance, two particular friends believing it was a colt. The only thing that they could tell was she seemed like a foal in a candy store before and after her disappearance.

Right now, it was a time of day for "Headmistress Twilight" to disappear, and "Star Ruby" to go to her afternoon class with Professor Anubis. To add something to her disguise, after the first day, Twilight added a pair of her reading glasses to the outfit and held on to her notebooks. The mare was gitty about what said Sorcerer is teaching the class today, which is about the Nexus Field protecting Equis from _extremely_ dangerous dark entities. She had no idea such creatures even existed! Though, it unnerved her how there are things far more dangerous than Tirek or Discord, and how a power mad mortal _could_ open the door for one to enter Equis. Having Anubis and his silent brethren, here, put the mare more at ease… In case such a thing was to happen.

"Star Ruby?" Anubis' voice snapped the mare out of her vigorous notetaking trance.

"Y-Yes, Professor Anubis!"

Her surprised reaction earned a soft chuckle from said Astartes. "Can my star pupil tell me: What makes a warpborne entity so dangerous to magic wielders?" Anubis asked, the mare blushing at his little pet name for her.

Ever since Twilight turned Anubis' Advance Assignment in, shockingly, four days after giving it to her, disguised as Star Ruby… The Astartes had always referred to her as his "Star Pupil" or "Prized Student" when talking to, or about, her. There was even an incident, after Twilight finished writing a cause and effect corruption equation, he actually gave her an affectionate pat on the head! She had been blushing for hours after this occurred.

Things did not help, that said Sorcerer decided to wear a crimson and gold sorcerer-lord's robe, which Rarity had made him, today! The mare struggled to get her prior notes out, scambling to find the right ones, with a blush burning on her cheeks. "T-The reason w-why…" She started, after finding the correct notes." Is that Warpborne Entitles are dangerous to magic users because of the environment in which they materialize in. An untrained magic user, whose mind is not protected, could either become a beacon to these entities or easily corrupted by them… Along with the fact they will most likely have defenses against a well-trained magic user, leaving only physical means, or a spell catered to that specific type of entity, to banish them."

"Textbook answer, Star Ruby! I expected no less from you, my dear." Anubis congratulated, before write her answer up on to the blackboard. "Now, for the last half of the class, we shall go into a more hands on approach at how to effectively use this method." The class looked at one another, as Anubis wiped the chalk off of his hands and turned around. "Alright, I would like you all to split up into two teams. One team's members shall face off with Brother Calious, while the other takes on Brother Malkha." His irises started to shift colors, the Rubricae pair jolting to life and stepping forward. "These will be one on one matches, both Rubricae having wards that would be found on warpborne entities."

" _H-He can't be serious about this!_ " Twilight thought, as she got into the group that'll face off with Calious. " _Their protection can even defend against_ my _magic!_ "

"This task is a difficult one, even the Elements of Harmony members found it hard to combat their defenses." Anubis warned, some of the students becoming nervous about facing off against the Rubricae. "However! To achieve this, you will have to put everything you have learned in my class, thus far, to the test. The first to penetrate _either_ Rubricae's defenses, will be allowed to have private lessons about _everything_ I know. But…" They all looked at their robed professor, raising an eyebrow. "If a _magic user_ manages to do this, I will teach them how to wake a Rubricae and how to get said Rubricae to respond to them."

That caused every magic using student to gain a determined look about them, even Twilight practically forgot how powerful their defenses were… Her urge to learn overriding said memory. The implication and things she could learn from each Rubricae were endless! Not to mention, this could give her a better understanding of the very power Anubs wielded. Though, she did notice that one of the unicorn students in the room started to gain a strange excitement about him.

His name was Nova Crystal, a unicorn from Canterlot and one from one of the prominent Noble Houses that focuses primarily on great magic wielders. Some say that his house descended from Starswirl the Bearded, as well. But this isn't what made her worry, it was the fact that this stallion took an unusual interest in the daemonic entities that Anubis encountered over the years, often asking the different types, forms, and sizes; they came in. The instructor shared Twilight's concern, about his interest in such entities, and often discouraged Nova Crystal or gave him vague enough answered questions for him to not really gain too much information about said entities.

After seeing his students pumped up, each one determined to be the winner of his challenge, Anubis smirked. "Alright then, seems like you are all ready to begin." He leaned on to his desk, the area suddenly becoming more open for them. "Mr. Rox, Mr. Fang.; the two of you are the first ones up."

A Diamond Dog and Changeling stepped forward, readying themselves for battle. The pair of Rubricae nodded to their opponents, before taking on a hand-to-hand combat stance. Both pairs of fighters just starred at the other, awaiting the que to begin… So, when Anubis lifted his hand up, and then quickly brought it back down, they lunged towards each other!

The Changeling opened up with a barrage of magical bolts, trying to pin Calious where he was and tire him out. The Diamond Dog, on the other hand, attempted to use sheer strength against his opponent, both students using approaches they had learned so far. However, Calious held his hand forward, creating a strange barrier to deflect the Changeling's magic bolts, while Malkha revealed that his strength had been superior to the Diamond Dog's own.

Rox let out a yelp, as Malkha lifted him completely off of the ground, and over his head. Slowly, the Rubricae's gaze went to Fang, who kept his brother pinned with magical bolts. Without warning, he launched the flailing Diamond Dog at the distracted Changeling! The whole class gasped, as the two collided and were sent to the wall, both in a daze and unable to fight.

"Mr. Rox, Mr. Fang; you are both disqualified." Anubis declared, the class looking at him with surprise. "What? At no point did I say, you could not use the other opponent to defeat either yours or the other… Though, good luck with that." He gave a devious grin, teaching the class that their foes will _not_ fight fairly. "Ms. Mira, Mr. Smaug; you're up."

Each time a new pair went up against the Rubricae pair, it ended the same way… Neither being strong enough to penetrate their defenses, or being out flanked by the other Rubricae's attack. Even Nova Crystal showed promise and nearly defeated Malkha, but Calious out flanked him by using his opponent to distract the stallion, allowing Malkha to knock him out. Many of the students became discouraged, especially after it was revealed that Calious' shield could resist dragon fire! Not even a Minotaur's strength could over power the Rubricae in front of them.

Soon, it came to Star Ruby and another Gryphon named "Guss". During the other duels, Twilight had been watching their future opponents, searching for any weaknesses. Unfortunately, for her, she could not find any by the time her turn came. Now, with a shaky Gryphon, she stared down the two Rubricaes in front of them.

Twilight took the best combat stance she could, Calious staring down at her. Tilting his crescent helmet side to side, he gave a nod and took his own combat stance, signifying he was ready. The very moment Anubis signaled for their duel to begin, Twilight unleashed a hellstorm of magenta magic bolts! The sudden, and frequency, of her attack actually surprised Calious, being struck a few times before his barrier had gone up. Though, her attacks did not penetrate his warded defenses.

While she kept her opponent pinned, Twilight's mind started going from strategy to strategy, trying to find the best way to claim victory over Calious. But her train of thought instantly ended, when she caught the sight of Guss being thrown back. Malkha slowly approaching him. Then, out of nowhere, an idea suddenly came to mind, remembering one of Anubis' lessons and what he said after the first duel.

Malkha towered over the prone Guss, preparing to finish his duel… When a bolt of magenta magic slammed square into the Rubricae's helmet! This caused him to stumble to the left, a couple of steps, before his green eyes locked on to the one that attacked him… Seeing Star Ruby, her hand still glowing with the same magenta magic, glaring back at him. With a nod, the second Rubricae started to walk towards her, like she planned.

Twilight quickly created a ball of magic, before slamming it on to the ground. When it made contact, the ball exploded into magenta smoke, filling the whole classroom and blinding those within! Not even the two Rubricae could see clearly, but they did hear fast pace hoofsteps. They turned to the sound, both seeing the shadowed silhouette of Star Ruby.

Calious dropped his barrier, and quickly charged the smoke covered mare, intent on ending this duel. He pulled his armored fist back, intending to knock out the mare.

When Malkha saw her silhouette, he wasted zero time, and charged her! The Rubricae was intent to get back at her, for giving him a faceplate full of magic. Pulling his own fist back, Malkha was intending to teach her a lesson of his own.

However, both had fallen for Twilight's basic, but clever, trap. The moment she heard both Rubricae close in, far too close, she smirked. "Got ya!"

She quickly dispersed the magenta smoke, quickly ducking to the ground, as both Rubricae threw their fists. They were surprised to see the other revealed right in front of them, unable to stop themselves, and…

 **WHAM!**

The Rubricae struck the other, square in their helmet, the wards cancelling each other out! The class went slacked jawed, while Anubis was completely dumbfounded, as the Rubricaes sent each other back, and no to the ground. They both landed with a heavy **thud** and attempted to get back up, straining, but the two fell limp… Their eyes going dim.

All within the classroom were speechless, not believing that _Star Ruby_ had just defeated both Rubricae. That all changed, when a single pair of hands started to clap, all looking at the dumbfounded Anubis. Soon, the entire classroom joined their applauding professor, congratulating their classmate, all but Nova Crystal… The stallion seemed agitated and disappointed that he had been "robbed" of the victory, and the mare is now going to learn from their professor. "Well done, Star Ruby!" He praised, walking up to the mare, and placing a hand on to her shoulder. "Tell me, what was your reasoning for such a plan?"

Twilight blushed, looking away, while clasping both hands in front of herself. "W-Well, I combined your lesson about 'Fighting Fire with Fire' and how something cannot defend against itself…" She suddenly smiled brightly up at him, a slight slyness to her tone. "With that accidental hint you gave after the first duel!"

Anubis smirked, nodding at her response. "Well done, seems like my star pupil can surprise even me… The Headmistress has competition for 'Number One Student of Equestria'." He joked, laughing a bit while Twilight blushed, and looked at the other students. "And, it seems, Ms. Star Ruby taught the lesson I had been planning on giving _after_ the duels were completed… So, with that?" The bell suddenly rang, as he grinned." I will see you all next Monday, and remember? Your papers on Nightmare Entity Corruption are due next Friday, enjoy your weekend!" He looked back down at Twilight. "Star Ruby, I need to you to remain after class, so we may go over your lesson plan."

She gave a nod, waiting for the other students to leave. Unfortunately, she caught Nova Crystal giving her quite the angered look… The mare feeling that he could potentially become a problem in the future, but decided to wait it out until he slipped up. Once the last student left, and Anubis locked the door, she dropped her disguise. "Sweet Celestia, that was really hard to do…" Twilight let out a strained sigh, placing a hand over the side of her head.

"Which part? The duel or keeping up the disguise during said duel?" He asked, reawakening the dazed Rubricae, so they could reposition themselves.

"Trying to perform all that with the disguise, and keeping it up right after." She answered, leaning against the desk. "Don't even know if I have enough energy to put my disguise back on, I'm so drained."

"Admittedly, I thought even you would fail at trying to defeat them." Twilight shot him a glare, but her comment made him raise an eyebrow. "One moment, and I will have your current problem solved."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the Sorcerer, about to ask him what he meant by that, but noticed he had already entered a deep trance. Curious, she simply sat down on to his desk, and began to watch the tranquil professor.

Unknown to her, though, Anubis was stretching his consciousness all across the campus, searching for the brother closest to Twilight's Office and room. Adding the Academy to her already large castle, was a clever idea, but it made it slightly harder for him to call for his brethren. The Castle of Friendship had a strange surprise of magic emanating off of its crystal walls, disrupting his telepathy to the Rubricae. But, luckily, he only placed _one_ within her castle, the rest protecting the main part of the Academy.

His conscious zoomed through the castle corridors, the magic users within barely catching a trace of something being there. Though, he stopped just outside of Twilight's room, where a Rubricae waited to be awakened, and protect the headmistress at all costs. "+Kamaat.+" Anubis called out, the Rubricae's eyes lighting up.

"+I am here, Anubis… What is it you require from me?+" The Rubricae asked, stepping own from his pedestal.

"+It seems our newly acquired Princess and Leader has worn herself out, pushing past her body's psychic limits…+" Anubis gave a mental sigh, before smirking. "+She is in need of a change of clothes, and you are the closest out of us all… Think you can assist her with this?+"

There was a pause in Kamaat's response. "+And you are unable to do this, because?+"

"+I must remain here, and ensure none see what she is currently wearing.+" Anubis paused, trying to word it correctly, without making things awkward for himself. "+So that none could possibly take advantage of her current condition and situation.+"

"+Understood, I will be along after obtaining the proper clothing for said Princess.+" Anubis felt Kamaat moving towards Twilight's door, and decided to push it to the back of his mind, until the Rubricae contacts him again.

His attention went to the, patiently, waiting Twilight. "Brother Kamaat will be along shortly, with a change of clothing for you, Headmistress."

That caused Twilight to smile, nodding to him. "I cannot tell you how big of a help this is, Anubis… You know you can call me Twilight, right?" She suddenly giggled, and then smiled at him. "I also cannot _wait_ to start learning how to contact the Rubricae myself!"

How she smiled up at him, caused Anubis to return the gesture. "And I look forward to teaching you, Twilight, as are my brothers." Anubis' features softened, recalling how much he enjoyed her company, her refreshing intellectual personality, _annnnnnnnd_ how she looked in the Academy Uniform. " _She really does look grand in the school uniform, rather attractive really._ "

"+Xeno Lover.+" Kamaat's voice suddenly said.

Anubis' eyes went wide, before he narrowed them in the Rubricae's direction. "+Quiet, you walking scrap pile!+"

"+Tooooouche.+" Kamaat gave a mental chuckle, before continuing. "+I am on my way to your location, brother.+" Anubis smirked at how Equis' Nexus Field restored the personality of his brethren, but sadden at how it was _all_ it could restore.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

Anubis waited outside of his classroom, while Twilight changed out of her uniform, his brother choosing an attire best "suited" for a Headmistress of her caliber. Speaking of Kamaat, the Sorcerer had to send the Rubricae back to his post, after the two had a telepathic debate about staying out of the other's private thoughts. Safe to say, he won the debate, since Kamaat admitted to having intrude on Anubis' privacy.

When the door cracked open, Anubis quickly stepped out of the way, so that Twilight could exit. The mare, for some odd reason, was wearing her old lab coat, with a white blouse and black skirt combination, matching the black tie around her neck. Her hair had been put up in a tight, for her long hair, bun and choose to continue to wear her square reading glasses, that rested at the end of her nose. Strangely enough, Twilight had a more flustered blush, instead of an embarrassed one, now.

"H-How does _this_ qualify as Headmistress Attire?" She asked, crossing both arms over her breast. "I look like a female scientist about to seduce her co-worker!"

" _That's a bad thing?_ " Anubis thought, before he pushed such a thought away, his features softening. "Well, it is a lot better than being caught wearing the school uniform… Also, could say you were running some experiments, and wanted to wear something comfortable."

"I-I guess y-you're right…" Twilight whispered, as the two started towards her castle. "So, about me learning how to waken and communicate with the Rubricae?"

"Ah, yes…" Anubis nodded, walking along side Twilight. "The process is easier to explain, than actually performing it… Using the method is a completely different beast all together." Twilight looked up at her current travel companion, raising her brow. "Think of it like this… You are inserting your consciousness into a single Rubricae, allowing them to use _you_ as a mental beacon to focus on. Once properly linked, they could respond with a single thought, not even having to say a word… But, one could also imagine the negative outcomes caused by failing said connection, as well."

Twilight gulped, nodding, before she flinched at the possibilities. "Mental backlash, soul swapping, mind trapping, mental break, split personalities." She listed, the Astartes nodding.

"And that is naming only a few outcomes." Anubis agreed, the mare shivering a moment.

"This will be quite the cautious lesson." She suddenly smiled, causing Anubis to raise his own brow. "But, if I actually gain the ability to waken and communicate with them, it'll open up opportunities for the both of us! For example, you wouldn't have to stay coped up in the Academy all the time, and actually explore Equestria!" That caused him to stop, Twilight halting a few paces in front of him. "Learn about things you might not even know about." Twilight suddenly looked back at the Astartes, with the brightest smile he has ever seen her give. "Let's do our best at this, Anubis!"

He just looked at her, the smile she is giving him actually disarming Anubis, before gaining a smile of his own and nodding. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Twilight."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Twilight sat at the center of her office/room, legs crossed over the other, as she focused intently on the figure in front of her. All else within the room lost focus, slowly fading to black, until only she and the ironclad Rubricae were left. Every bit of her concentration went to the one Anubis called "Kamaat', trying to push her consciousness into him. The mare's horn began to glow, as Kamaat's body gained an aura of blue, her mind reaching out to the dull helmet. The closer Twilight got, the more she could feel the soul trapped within the power armor. She could sense every emotion he is feeling, eve the surprise when Kamaat felt her own presence. Twilight knew it would not be long, she had this in the bag, soon she could-!

The moment Twilight connected with Kamaat, a backlash of psychic energy sent her flying back! Before she could collide with a bookshelf, the crimson and gold clad hand of Anubis quickly caught her, and brought the mare into a countering embrace. "You were very close, Twilight… After two weeks of training, I sensed you almost woke Kamaat from his slumber." He chuckled, lowering Twilight to the ground.

Twilight lowered herself to the ground, breathing heavily. Just attempting to wake one Rubricae drained Twilight quite a bit of her magic, excluding this being her tenth attempt today. Once her breath had been regained, she smiled up at the Astartes. "You have… Put so much faith… In teaching me this, h-how could I not do my best… Each time?"

Her words made Anubis chuckle some, shaking his head. "Giving it your all, while admirable and inspiring, can be dangerous in these lessons." The Sorcerer slowly walked in front of the mare, sitting down himself. "You could end up pushing _too_ much of yourself into the Rubricae, and risk being trapped as well."" He placed a hand over the jackal head over his breastplate. "Whenever I link with them, I use half of my remaining concentration to regulate my remaining power. This limits how I fight, but my defenses are greater because of this."

"So, such power comes at a price?" She asked.

Anubis gave a nod, both hands on his knees. "I could not put it better myself, Twilight." He lifted his right hand up, placing the tip of it against her forehead. She could suddenly felt a warm surge course throughout her body, almost like the Astartes was examining her with some spell. "Your body is drained; I think our private lessons shall end for today… Do not want you pushing your body too far."

Twilight gave a nod, leaning back and using both arms to brace herself up. "That is fine with me. I could use the rest." She giggled, smiling up at the Astartes. "Being both a headmistress _and_ a student, at the same time, turned out to be nowhere near easy, as I thought."

"Then best get in some rest… I am going to meditate, see how things are going around campus." Anubis stood up, the joints straining with his movements. "We both have many duties… I am the Academy's first line of defense, along with its instructor on the Dark Arts. Talk about having a great responsibility."

"And every student is thankful for your vigilant watch, Anubis." Twilight, slowly, stood up herself, both legs wobbling. "Goodnight." She bowed her head.

Anubis looked back at her, after having Kamaat return to his post just outside of Twilight's office/bedroom. "Goodnight, Twilight." He gave a half bow, placing a hand over his hearts, then took his leave and left the princess with her thoughts.

" _He is quite the professor._ " Twilight thought, moving over to her wardrobe, looking through the different attire, trying to find her nightgown.

Though, when she came across the Academy Uniform, the princess stopped. Her fingers tracing the violet fabric of its vest, eyeing how well Rarity made the very first uniform. " _I was honestly admiring how well you wear the Academy Uniform._ " A smile crept on to her lips, remembering Anubis' words… Along with a blush.

On a sudden impulse, Twilight quickly removed her headmistress attire, and put the uniform on. Once everything was perfectly placed, she stood before a standing mirror, shifting around to different modeling poses. She wanted to see what he had saw, going so far as to use her Star Ruby disguise… But saw absolutely nothing in the appeal. Twilight, honestly, felt she looked like any other student.

"This feels so silly." Twilight muttered, walking back over to her wardrobe, searching for her royal blue night gown. "Maybe I am more tired, than I thought." With that, she removed the uniform, making sure it was perfectly placed, and put her night gown on. "I better get some rest… Princess Celestia is coming to inspect our progress tomorrow!"

The mare walked over to the bed, quickly snuggling into its warm embrace and used her magic to turn the lights out… Completely unware of the Chaos planned for tomorrow.

 **-Next Day, Outside of Anubis' Office-**

"Are you girls sure about this? I mean, Professor Anubis may get mad at us." Sweetie Belle asked, eyeing a bucket of paint just _barely_ sitting on the door seal to Anubis' Office.

"Of course, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo exclaimed, from their hiding spot. "It is just a harmless prank, I'm sure he would even get a kick out of it." The teen pegasus had been anxious, after finding out the newest instructor had thwarted every prank thrown his way. "Just imagine the kind of rep we'll get, if we prank the unprankable!"

Sweetie Belle still seemed unsure about this, while Applebloom examined the last bits of their prepared prank. "Plus, he would be expectin' some complicated prank, not somethin' this simple. It's perfect." The farm teen stated, smirking. "I bet ya'll it will be just fine, and go as planned."

Voices started to be heard from behind the office door, the three teens trying to shush each other. Slowly, the doorknob turned, the door itself opening and causing the paint bucket to shift back and forth. All three pairs of eyes were right on the paint bucket, as it tilted towards the other side of the door. They could almost see the armored silhouette of their target just behind the glass.

"And that, Ms. Maria, is why you _must_ be wary of unknown artifacts." Anubis voice echoed out into the hallway, from his cracked door. "There is always a possibility of them being the prison of some dark entity, or having some terrible curse placed upon their solid frames."

The door opened wide, causing the paint bucket to fall, all three teens having their own look about it all… But there was no sound of metallic contact, or splash of paint, confusing them.

"Wow, I knew major artifacts had those chances, but never would I have believed that it went for minor ones, too." The Gryphon Student said, walking out of the office first, not a single drop of paint stained her feathers or uniform. "Thank you for going over it with me, Professor Anubis."

"Anytime, Ms. Maria. If you have any more questions or problems, do not be afraid to seek me out." The Astartes, made professor, walked out of the office, also without a single drop of pink paint on his scarab red armor. "Now, best run along. I believe your next class is about to begin."

"Oh, you're right!" Maria began to sprint down the hallway, waving back at Anubis. "Thanks again, Professor!"

"And no running in the hallway!" Anubis smiled, simply waving goodbye, as the three teens were slacked jawed about what just happened. "I bet you three seriously thought you had me, didn't you?" He looked back at them, still smiling.

His words snapped them out of it, shaking their heads. "H-How!?" They asked, together.

"Two ways." Anubis held up two fingers. "Your minds are far too loud. The second? A simple spell known as 'Temporal Displacement'." The explanation actually dumbfounded the teens. But, before they could say anything, he spoke up again. "By the way, I do believe this is yours?"

At the snap of his armored fingers, pink paint suddenly dropped on to all three of them, the bucket landing on Scootaloo's head. They blinked, now covered in pink pain from their very own prank… As the Astartes began to laugh, playfully.

"Better luck next time, girls!" He called out, heading towards the teacher's lounge.

"S-Something tells me, this will be harder than we thought." Scootaloo said, pulling the bucket off of her head.

"We're gonna halfta step it up, if we're gonna prank'em." Applebloom noted, before they looked to their unicorn friend.

Sweetie Belle had steam coming of her, right now. Not only had her uniform been covered in paint, but so was her hair! "I hope he knows… This means _War_."

With that, the three teens began to plot out some way for them to prank the Astartes Professor… Each prank failing by his heightened abilities. They tried everything from hot spices in his drink, to classic glue and chick feathers prank. Sad to say, the three had to visit Nurse Redheart, at the Nurse's Office, many times. Things were getting bad, forcing them to go to the only one that can get the job done. The ultimate Prankmaster in all of Equestria.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash! We could really use your help!" Scootaloo pleaded, the three giving said Physical Education Director pleading looks.

The mare shifted her basketball from one hand to the other. "I don't know, girls… What you're asking is a pretty tall order." Rainbow Dash was not too keen on pranking the Astartes, remembering when the Elements had fought him and the Rubricae. "He may think of it as harmless fun and games, with you three doing it. But, Professor Anubis will probably get serious if I help out."

They just kept giving her those pleading eyes, hands intertwined together like they were praying. "Please, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo started, Rainbow Dash trying to resist the temptation by looking away. "Just imagine it! Actually pranking Professor Anubis, the Unprakable! It will go down in the History of Pranking!"

Oh, that got her. "Go to Zecora. Try and get a potion of Poison Joke Extract from her. Once you do, meet me in the courtyard. I'll figure out some way to lure Professor Anubis out there while we set everything up." Rainbow Dash instructed, the three teens saluting and rushing off. However, something started to pick at Rainbow Dash's mind… Almost like she forgot something important is happening today.

 **-An Hour Later, Academy Courtyard-**

"Ok, everything is set and ready to go." Rainbow Dash said, floating down next to the three anxious teens. "You three ready?"

"Ready!" The three said, after finishing up the last parts of their elaborate trap.

The mare had given them specific instructions, after arriving with more supplies. Everything had to be set up just right for their prank to work, and not hit anyone else. Once that had been completed, Rainbow Dash flew off to set their plan in motion by making something up, luring Anubis out here. Which was not easy, and the mare had to make herself _believe_ it was all true while talking to him.

"What did you tell him, Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Bell asked, the three smiling up at her.

"Easy, that his prized student had been looking for him, and I told her I would find him for her while she waited here in the courtyard and studied." Rainbow Dash answered, though her mind started to wonder about said strange unicorn mare… Along with how you would only find her once a day, and Twilight disappeared around the same time of her showing u. Her concentration ended, when they heard the tell-tale thuds of Anubis' armored boots. "Quickly, hide!" The four dove behind a nearby tree, slightly poking their heads out from behind it.

Anubis walked down the hallway, adjacent to the courtyard, find it strange that 'Star Ruby' wanted to speak with him out here. Though, he could understand _why_ Twilight would use her disguise, if it is about awakening the Rubricae. But there were far better places, such as his office, her own office/ bedroom, or directly after class. Another strange fact was how Rainbow Dash had been, her mind not going on about-. "Oh, those clever little…"

The Astartes instantly figured out what this had been about, especially after his short analysis of Rainbow Dash. There was _one_ thing Rainbow Dash often thought about, when she wasn't thinking about Wonderbolts.

 _Pranking._

His gaze went around, quickly noticing four different tails sticking out from behind a nearby tree. A grin formed on his lips, before a door to his right opened, allowing him to see who it is. "Your Majesty… Always a pleasure to see you." Were his only words to the regale figure, before walking off. " _This will be good._ "

All the while, the four continued watching for their target, Sweetie Belle holding on to a limp trip wire. They were all grinning, anxious to finally prank the unprankable. Yet, his steps stopped, followed by muffled words, and no more heavy footfalls.

"Huh? Did he… Turn around?" Scootaloo asked, looking at the others. "You don't think he figured it out, do you?"  
"How? None of us gave any signs… Did we?" Sweetie Bell asked, each shaking their heads, not noticing the armored figure squatting behind them.

"Then, where the heck is he!?" Rainbow Dash managed to whisper.

"Try behind you." They all jumped, Sweetie Bell accidently pulling the trip wire tight, seeing Anubis right there.

"P-P-P-Professor Anubis!" The four yelped, Sweetie Belle feeling a tug on the wire. "What are you-!"

"Eep!"

The sudden squeak made them all look out from behind the tree, seeing that the Enhanced Poison Joke Extract had been dropped, blue powder going everywhere. They could see that someone tall had triggered the trap, their silhouette in the powder, and waited for it to clear… Sorely wishing that they had not waited for that.

The powder cleared, revealing that Princess Celestia had been its unintended victim. Her brightly color mane now had a neon hue to it, mixed with black streaks and was more angled in its flow. Her eyes, lips, and nose; were all pierced by silver rings, nails painted black. Her white robe repleaced with a black shirt, with a matching skirt, along with black and white stockings. Celestia's eyes wide in terror, black eyeliner evident over them.

"N-No! No! No! NO! My teenage years have come back to haunt me!" Celestia began sprinting down the hallway, flailing her arms. "TWILIGHT! HELP!"  
The four were utterly _terrified_ after that, not meaning to prank the eldest of Equestria's Royal Sisters. Though, with Anubis actually laughing about this, they feared being banished to the moon. "Oh, I have to give it to you four." The Astartes started, trying to calm himself down. "I have not laughed like this in ages." They didn't even notice him passing by. "I cannot wait to see what you four come up with next!"

After he left, it was Rainbow Dash who spoke up first. "No more pranking?"

"No more pranking." The three repeated, together, with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"So… Do you four now understand the gravity of your situation?" Twilight asked, the alicorn mare having quite a furious aura about her. Even though she was sitting behind the Headmistress desk, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash; were all worried of a sudden ruler smack… But, none the less, nodded in response. "Good. You three will be suspended from any club and campus activity. Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, on instinct.

"You will be forbidden from any attempts to assist in the Physical Education Department's own functions… All four of you will remain so for two months." Twilight finished, their jaws going slack with how long their punishments will last. "Before any of you try to plead your cases, and get a lesser punishment… Remember this: Three of you used Academy Supplies for unauthorized activates. Then, the forth took it a step farther, and ended up embarrassing _Princess Celestia_. I am being lenient with what I am giving you." They gave defeated nods, as the princess checked her clock, going wide eyed and looking back at the four. "You are all dismissed. I have somewhere to be, right now."

"Yes, Headmistress." The four said, together, before leaving Twilight's office. Though, when Rainbow Dash closed the door, a flash caught her attention. It had been then, that the mare realized this was when Twilight often disappeared, and decided to see if she could find out why. Pressing an ear against the door, Rainbow Dash listened to what is currently happening within Twilight's office.

"Oh, no, no, no! I lost track of time, and I am going to be late!" Twilight's muffled voice said, in a panic, as Rainbow Dash carefully listened. "I better get dressed, and quickly! Or else, he'll be so mad…"

" _Who'll be mad?_ " Rainbow Dash thought, still listening in, hearing the sounds of Twilight getting undressed and then dressed again quickly.

"There, perfect! Now, best use a teleporting spell, if I am going to make it in time." Twilight's voice seemed to be a little worried, as a bright glow appeared behind the door. "I wonder what Anubis has planned to day." This time her voice sounded chipper, and Twilight even giggled at the end, confusing Rainbow Dash. "Whatever it is, I be it'll be unbelievable!"

When a flash of light caused the glow to vanish, Rainbow Dash stepped back and scratched the back of her head. "The hay is up with Twi? And what does Anubis have to do with it?"

 **-Anubis' Classroom-**

Anubis wrote down a single letter and two number grade on to one of his student's papers, giving a sigh. " _Close, Mister Fang. Just a bit more study, and you will have it._ " He thought, eyeing the 'B+/90' on a research paper dealing with what kind of influence power has that can corrupt good causes. The next paper made him frown, seeing the topic and who wrote it. " _Hmm… 'Power of Dark Entities by Nova Crystal'? This boy is delving into territory that he should never go into._ " Anubis turned to the first page. " _Next time Twilight and I speak, in private, we need to discuss this matter._ "

He read through the research paper, eyes narrowing with each bit of information given and turn of the page. From what Anubis could tell, Nova Crystal has done far too much research on every creature trapped in Tartarus and those the Astartes mentioned lived within the Warp. Normally, he would have been proud of such understanding, but Nova Crystal had also made internal notes of how these entities could be made stronger with certain Equestrian artifacts or spells… This worried him, greatly. Every red flag started to go up, especially when said stallion mentioned how easily it could be to contact a Greater Daemon of Chaos _from_ Equestria, despite the Nexus Field around Equis.

A sudden flash of light drew Anubis' attention away from Nova Crystal's research paper. In front of him, now, stood a worried Star Ruby, quickly looking around the room. "I'm so sorry, for being late, Professor Anubis! I lost track of time, and got here fast as I could!"

Anubis blinked a few times, looking to the clock real fast, then back to Twilight. "Uh… Star Ruby, you are five minutes early."

Twilight quickly looked at the clock, noticing it was, indeed, one-fifty-five in the afternoon then looked back at Anubis. "O-Oh! U-Uh, s-sorry…" She rubbed the back of her head, giggling a bit in an embarrassed manner. "Must have my clock set ten minutes fast, then."

"I would not put it past you, Star Ruby." Anubis agreed, smiling, as he leaned back into his chair. "Though, I am glad that you have arrived early… There are a few things I wish to discuss with you." Twilight raised an eyebrow, noticing how serious the Astartes seemed. "Many of it involves your progress in awakening the Rubricae, the other will be more of a private matter."

Twilight quickly noticed him tapping a finger on to Nova Crystal's research paper, especially at the title. When his gaze went to the door, she also noticed that the white coated and ice blue mane unicorn stallion is now walking into the room. Twilight smiled back at him, and gave a nod. "Of course, Professor Anubis! Just let me know when you want to talk."

He returned the nod, as the other students started to walk in. The Astartes obviously had something planned for today, and Twilight couldn't be any more excited to find out what it exactly is he planned on teaching them. Once all were stated, Anubis simply remained within his own chair. "Alright, class, today I am planning on teaching you about why making pacts with Dark Entitles is a _big_ mistake." He motioned to the Rubricae on both sides of him. "These are good examples, but I will give another… So you may understand how badly such things can turn out, or what effect they could have on you personally."

They all looked at one another, as Anubis leaned further back into the chair. Twilight raised an eyebrow, as the Astartes looked up at the ceiling. It seemed like he was deep in thought, recalling something within his long memory.

"Entities within the warp, often require payment for their gifts and boons." Anubis started, his students already taking notes. "Like any spell or summoning, the proper reagents are required. Not to mention, the attempts are very specific. Every line, placement, and chanted word; has to be perfect, or else the attempt will fail. However, to gain such a thing and their favor, another payment is required." They all stopped, Twilight specifically noticing the change in Anubis' tone from intellectual to shamed realization. "Sacrifice. Either blood, lives, or your very own soul; is often required."

Echoing gasps and quills dropping filled the classroom, all eyes on Anubis. A sudden chill filled the entire room, silence blanketing the students. Such a price, to give up an unknown amount of lives or one's very own soul, had never been heard of before. No spell, in Equestrian History, had ever called for such drastic prices. Granted, known dark magic required anger, fear, or hatred; but nothing like what Anubis had just told them.

Slowly, a hand raised up, and the students looked to Nova Crystal, Anubis giving a nod. "Professor, if I may ask, how do you know such things?"

Anubis looked at Nova Crystal for a few moments, then sighed and closed his eyes. "It would be a lot easier, if I were to say that I discovered these things through research and study, but that is not the case." Those words made Twilight's heart drop, eyes wide and jaw slacked at what he is now saying. The Astartes' hands clasped together, over his robed chest, his body starting to shake. "Before Warsmith Zarrix opened my eyes and mind, allowing me to see how things truly are… I was a monster. I did not care what lives were destroyed by my hands, or my actions, only that I achieved more power." Twilight raised her hand up next, the other over her muzzle. "Yes, Star Ruby?"  
"H-How did he open your eyes? Did he know some spell to stop you?" She asked, trying to hide her own trembling.

"No, it was much simpler than using a spell. Warsmith Zarrix nearly killed me, is all." Anubis' answer earned more gasps, as the Astartes opened his red robe up enough to reveal his bare chest… And a four-pronged claw-mark scar going from his left breast down to his right side. "Warsmith Zarrix saw what I was becoming, he knew what was waiting for me on that dark path… So, he stopped me just before such a fate had been fully sealed, and there was no return for me."

They stared at the Astartes' scar, Twilight the most, as thoughts of how far he must have gone to earn such a response swam through their minds. Twilight, on the other hand, could not get over the fact that _Anubis_ had done such a thing and nearly went too far. " _Whoever this 'Warsmith Zarrix' is… I really need to thank him._ " She thought, as the Astartes closed his robe and stood up.

"Now then…" Anubis went to the blackboard. "With that being said, I will go on to our next lesson." He wrote 'Ritual Signs' on to the board. "I will be teaching you how to identify such rituals and how to prevent them from being used."

 **-Academy Commons-**

"I'm telling you, girls, something is up with Twi." Rainbow Dash started, the other four Elements sitting with her. "I've never heard her act like that before."

The others looked at her, then to one another. They didn't know what to say about what Rainbow Dash had just told them. Some of their group, mostly Rarity, believed their friend had been possibly meeting a romantic interest in secret. However, when the speed demon said Twilight was planning on meeting none other than Anubis, they all became hesitant to the idea. After all, they still know near to nothing about him or the Rubircae that arrived with the Astartes.

"Are ya sure if it was that there Anubis? And ya weren't still worried about that backfired prank comin' back ta bite ya, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, finally breaking the silence between the five.

"Of course I'm sure, AJ! I heard her say his name." Rainbow Dash replied, throwing her hands up into the air. "Though, why she changed clothes to meet with someone that's always on campus, I'll never know."

 _That_ caught the fashionista's attention, nearly instantly. "She changed attire, before leaving!?" Rarity asked, appearing right in front of Rainbow Dash, who only nodded. "Then that settles it, darling. Our Twilight has fallen for the dashing Professor Anubis and his mysterious appeal! However, I am unsure if he shares those same feelings."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, giving Rarity an unconvinced look. "Aren't ya jumpin' the gun there, Rares?" She asked, the fashionista looking at her farmer friend. "Besides, those two are only seen together fer business. If there is any here at the Academy seeing Anubis, it'll be that Star Ruby mare. Many times, I have seen her glued to his hip and the big guy is also so warm around her."

"Ooooh, why don't we ask her, if there is anything going on between them!? Then, we could throw them a 'Mentor-Student Relationship' Party!" Pinkie Pie asked, obviously having some kind of motive behind it. "I mean, we won't see her around campus after Anubis' class. Which is strange, because Star Ruby appears when Twilight disappears, and vice versa."

That made the four realize something, Pinkie Pie clued them in on a fact the other four missed. "Ya'll don't think…" Applejack started.

"That Twilight is…" Rainbow Dash added.

Rarity spoke up next. "Star Ruby in disguise?"

"Oh my…" Fluttershy finished, hiding behind her mane.

 **-Anubis' Classroom-**

The bell rang, causing Anubis to stop writing on the blackboard and look at the clock. With a nod, he faced the class. "I will end today's lesson here, and pick up first thing tomorrow." They started to gather their things, as the Astartes grabbed a stack of papers. "I will have your research papers graded by tomorrow, as well. Also, Star Ruby?"

Twilight stopped gathering her things, looking at the Astartes. "Yes, Professor?"  
"I will have to postpone my arrival, for your private lessons, today. I need to finish things here and see the Headmistress about a potential security risk to the Academy." He informed, placing the papers into a bag and walked back to his desk.

"Alright, Professor. I'll wait until you arrive and ready to start, before trying anything." She replied, smiling, before hearing a snerk from behind her. Glancing back, the mare saw Nova Crystal giving her an arrogant look… Almost like he was telling her she isn't worthy of such attention.

Before she could say anything on the matter, another beat Twilight to it. "Find something amusing about Star Ruby's situation, Mr. Crystal?" Anubis asked, appearing between them, a brow raised. "If so, please, share. I would love to hear what that may be."

"Yes, Professor. I find Star Ruby _quite_ amusing." Nova Crystal answered, the other students stopping when they heard his response. "This silly mare has gotten lucky time and again, and has now been made your personal student. Yet, with a chance to test what she has learned, on her own, she is too terrified to do so without you present." Twilight glared at the stallion, who looked down on her like she did not belong in their presence. "Your time and knowledge is wasted on such an unworthy mare, Professor."

"Oh? And I take it that you believe it is yourself, that would be the better choice of being my personal student?" Anubis asked.

"Of course, Professor!" Nova Crystal nearly yelled, placing a hand on to his chest. "Unlike this nobody, I have been training in the magic art since I could cast my first spell, by the finest instructors Canterlot could offer! In her shoes, I would be pushing every limit of what it is you had taught me, pushing past any limits the spells may have. Practicing every second of the day until I have mastered the very knowledge you give me. I would not be too afraid to press on, without you watching over my shoulder like some preschooler! After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "So, you are willing to break barriers and do things without care for what damages it may cause?" Nova Crystal gave a nod, grinning a bit. "Then you will _never_ be worthy enough, to be my personal student and learn what secrets I hold."

Nova Crystal lost is arrogant appearance, making it seem like he had just been slapped by Anubis. "W-What?"

"I have no tolerance for such arrogance and blatant disregard for the safety of those around oneself." Anubis stated, now looking down on Nova Crystal. "I became this course's instructor to _stop_ the evils of magic, like the monster I once was." His gaze hardened on the stallion, Twilight staring up at him. "Star Ruby understands what it is I seek to do and teach, often proven to be very powerful in what I have taught her so far. With each passing moment I spend with her, I grow prouder and prouder being her mentor in such arts, and feel that she'll one day surpass me in protecting this Academy. I will even wager that, when the time comes, she'll awaken all ten of my brothers and perform a feat that only Sorcerer Astartes of the Fifteenth Legion could do, have them perform combat operations all at once. She is extremely promising, along with very humble to help temper her thirst for knowledge. This makes her the perfect candidate to be my personal student. So, as of right now, this 'unworthy mare' is far worthier and stronger than you'll ever be, Mister Crystal."

"Stronger, huh?" A crystal blue aura of magic appeared around Nova Crystal's hands. "I would like to test that-?"  
Almost immediately, they all felt the air electrify and become heated. All eyes went to Anubis, who stood between the stallion and Star Ruby, eyes holding a fiery glow to them and glared down at Nova Crystal. "I suggest you _fully_ consider your next move, Mister Crystal. If you were to attack Star Ruby, I will take it as an attack on myself and retaliate. Also, some friendly advice." His hands were suddenly engulfed with flames, causing Twilight to step back some. "Just because I act peaceful, does not mean I have forgotten _what_ I truly am."

Nova Crystal just stared at Anubis, feeling the ever increasing aura of blazing fiery magic coming off of him. None, but the Elements, have ever faced him in combat, and not even they know if he used all of his abilities or not during their battle. This is a major factor for Nova Crystal to consider, especially when Anubis has the two nearby Rubricae to back him up. Despite he, himself, not wearing any armor… Those two metal giants could crush the stallion in mere seconds, their defenses being nearly impenetrable to him. Right now, the stallion is at a major disadvantage.

The magical aura disappeared from Nova Crystal's hands, as he backed down. "Good choice, Mister Crystal." Anubis said, the flames disappearing from his hands, along with the air returning back to normal. "Now, all of you, it is time for your next class. Best go, or you all will be late."

They began to leave, even Nova Crystal, while Twilight stayed behind with Anubis. IN all honesty, the mare was shocked to see such a reaction from him, giving off an obvious 'will not hold back' appearance. Still behind him, Twilight decided to make a bold move, and actually _hugged_ the Astates from behind… Resting the side of her head against his back.

"Thank you." She muttered, a smile cresting her muzzle.

Anubis, on the other hand, had been surprised by the sudden hug. So, he just stood there, looking towards the door, and rubbed the back of his head. "A-Anytime…"

Unknown to them, both Rubricae were staring at them, mentally contacting the others about who won a certain bet… On the other side of the door, though, five mares were all grinning about the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Once again, Twilight was before the silent form of Kamaat, the Rubricae kept his dull gaze forward. All her concentration purely went to focusing on waking Kamaat and preventing her consciousness from being trapped within the eight-foot-tall suit of armor. She could feel a strange warmness emanating from his armor, a ball of light at its heart. Every fiber of her being wanted to touch it, Twilight pushing her consciousness towards said ball of light. Closer, and closer, she could feel so much energy coming from it, the warmth allowing a since of calmness to wash over the mare's body. It even felt like the ball of light was getting closer to her, as well.

Twilight's consciousness reached out, as if it were her hand, and the light mimicked the action. Their consciousness connected, like hands intertangling together, and images began to flow through Twilight's mind, along with emotions attached to such images. Fear. Happiness. Worry. Pride. Determination. Love. And sudden Sorrow? It all filled her heart so fast, it almost became too much for the mare to handle. Following this, a sense of power filled Twilight's body, then a sense of pure emptiness shortly after.

That had been the breaking point for Twilight, her body finally giving out and collapsing towards the ground… But an armored hand managed to catch her, wrapping around the mare's back. "T-Thank you…" She managed t say, her mind feeling a strange sense of being strained by something around her.

"+ _You're welcome, Mistress._ +"

The echoed voice chimed within Twilight's mind, causing her eyes to snap open, seeing the iron and brass painted arm holding her up. "Good evening, Kamaat… It is nice to finally speak with you." A proud, but tired, smile appeared on Twilight's lips, staring up into the Rubricae's glowing emerald eyes.

"+ _Pleasure for me to finally speak with you, as well, Mistress._ +" Kamaat helped Twilight back on to her hooves, before simply standing across from her. "+ _Congratulations. I look forward to working alongside you, and furthering your skills at waking the Rubricae around the campus._ +" When the mare started breathing heavily, her body tensing from obvious strain, the Rubricae placed a hand on to her shoulder. "+ _Maybe you should cut the connection between us, this is your first time and your mind is not yet prepared to maintain such a stressful spell._ +" He thumbed towards a surprised Anubis. "+ _Brother Anubis can handle things from there._ +"

Twilight gave a slight nod, smiling up at the emotionless Rubricae. "Y-Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." She gave a weak giggle. "I'll be counting on you, for practice, in the future, Kamaat." The Rubricae gave her a thumb's up, his eyes dulling and losing their glow, body freezing in place.

Silence washed over the room, soon after the Rubricae went back to his silent slumber. All that could be heard, was Twilight's heavy breathing trying to steady itself, until Anubis walked over and allowed her to use him as a brace. They remained silent, neither knowing what to say to the other, Twilight simply resting her body against the cold plating of Anubis' power armor. Though, the Astartes was honestly at a loss for words, still trying to comprehend what had just happened right then… Seeing Kamaat move, under Twilight's control, surprised Anubis beyond belief. This told him that she is, despite being so drained right now, getting that much closer to their goal. No telling how long it will be until she could wake all ten Rubricae, and not be winded.

"Well done, Twilight." He whispered, before noticing the mare had already fallen asleep, using his body like some sort of rest. "Best get your rest in, you have earned it." With that, Anubis gently picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the mare's bed… Tucking her in, and ensuring that she was comfortable. Once Twilight had been settled in, the Astartes took his leave, deciding that having the dormant Kamaat inside, as a reminder of Twilight's accomplishment, had been a grand idea.

 **-Next Day, Nova Crystal's Personal Dorm Room-**

Book, after book, after book; were tossed to the side, as Nova Crystal scanned all the different information written within them. Ever since the incident in Anubis' classroom, the unicorn stallion had been trying to research more and more about the different types of Dark Entities, including those that the Astartes spoke of. The way he turned through the pages and examined what information had been listed, one would have considered him obsessing over it.

"Not worthy enough, huh?" Nova Crystal muttered, turning through the pages rapidly. "I cannot wait to prove you wrong, Professor." He pulled out a notebook, opening it up to a page where the stallion had taken in-depth notes on 'Warp Entitles'. "Professor Anubis did well in masking the different formulas and incantations for these creatures, but…" He took out a quill and filled in the blanks by using symbols Anubis told them to be wary of. "If you have studied magic all your life, and know how to solve these equations? Then, it is very possible to figure out what you left out."

When Nova Crystal finished the very last magical rune, his quill leaving the notebook, the symbols gave off a purplish glow. Whispered words echoed all around the stallion, his eyes gaining a faint matching purple hue, for only a few seconds… Followed by an all too please grin on Nova Crystal's muzzle.

"Yes, I will gain the very power Professor Anubis wields, defeat his little pet, and show him that _I_ am the only one worthy of the knowledge he keeps!" Nova Crystal's muffled cackle went on for a few moments, before his grin reappeared. "Now, I just need to find the proper payment for this… And I know will be dumb enough to go along with my plans, long enough for me to enact the first step." With that, he gathered what would be needed, and left his dorm room.

 **-Later, Academy Storage Room-**

Nova Crystal looked around at all the different supplies and equipment set aside for the academy to use. It all surprised the stallion, at how far their Headmistress could plan for nearly every single outcome that could appear before the school. He envied the Princess of Friendship for this, along with how powerful she is in the magical arts… If a lesser noble family could birth such a powerful being, there is no telling what one like his could possible bring into Equestria.

Of course, his thoughts were ended, when the doors were opened and a particular bronze hued drake walked in. "Hey, Nova, you in here, bud?" They asked, looking around the storage room. "Said to be here, maybe I got here before him?"

Nova Crystal suddenly grinned at the newcomer, everything was almost complete. "I am over here, Smaug! Trying to get everything set up, just right." Quickly, the stallion moved into position, where he had prepared the summoning circle, positioning himself where it looked like he had just finished.

"Huh? Really, you unicorns… Always want to make sure everything has to be perfect." Smaug noted, walking over to where Nova Crystal was, eyeing the summoning circle. "Soooo… Remind me, as to what we are doing here, again? And, isn't that one of those circles Professor Anubis warned us about?"

"It is, I found it not too long ago, an wanted to track down who made it… But, unicorn magic is not strong enough. Then, I started to think." Nova Crystal began to tap his chin, Smaug raising a brow. "Dragon Magic is really powerful, and my best friend on campus happens to be a dragon." He looked at the confused drake, smirking and offering a hand. "So, what do you say? Want to help me find out who did this, and possibly save the Academy, or even Equestria?"

Smaug just stared at Nova Crystal, tilting his head. "A chance to show off how strong we dragons are, and a shot at becoming famous?" He grinned, taking the stallion's hand. "What do I need to do, bud?"

"Try and focus your flames on to the circle, runes, and its candles." Nova Crystal nodded, pointing to the powder-like substance, creating a summoning circle and its runes. "With your flames, burning away what is preventing my own magic, I will be able to track down the user."

"That all?" Smaug snickered, widening his stance a bit. "One overpowered fire blast, coming right up!"

Smaug took deep breath, his orange spines starting to give off a bright glow. Flames started to appear from the drake's lips, embers floating out and extinguishing right after. Once the buildup reached its peak, his chest budging out, Smaug unleashed the fire on to his target! When the flames touched, they instantly shifted from an orange color, into a bright purple on! However, the drake could not stop with just that, or watch the change in color, keeping his focus on directing the destructive power he is controlling. Using them to mimic each written rune, along with lighting the candles around his target.

"Gah!" Smaug blurted out, after releasing the last of his flames… Not noting a grinning Nova Crystal behind him. "There, now time to do what you need to, Nova… Which is what, exactly?"

Nova Crystal suddenly moved up behind the drake, muzzle next to Smaug's ear. "This."

"Wha-AGH!" A curved dagger ripped through Smaug's chest! The drake's widen eyes looking down at the bloody blade. "W-Why?"

"For power, of course. I needed something close to sacrifice, and you were my best choice… Seeing how we have been best friends, since a little before the school year." Nova Crystal answered, grasping Smaug's shoulder and removed his dagger. "I can achieve what I desire, by doing this… Plus, with your flames causing the spell's activation? Everyone will thin you did this, and it backfired."

With that, Nova Crystal pushed the drake forward. " _P-Professor… He-elp!_ " Smaug's mind screamed, as he fell into the blazing summoning circle.

The very moment flesh, blood, and bon; had been added to the ritual, the flames turned into a purple inferno! This forced Nova Crystal to shield his eyes, backing away from the bright flames that had nearly blinded h. Maniacal laughter echoed from the flames, followed by a horned, four-armed, silhouette appearing deep within it. But, suddenly as they came, the flames vanished without a trace!

Nova Crystal blinked, looking at where the flames vanished. "W-What? How can this be?" He blurted out, not finding a trace of what he wanted. "That was a summoning circle! I did everything correctly!" Quickly, the stallion retrieved his notebook an began flipping through the pages. "So, where is the warp entity!?"

"Right here, darling."

In a blind speed, Nova Crystal spun around, his jaw nearly hitting the floor when he discovered the voice's source. "Oh, sweet Celestia, yeeees!"  
Standing before him, had bee the most attractive unicorn mare Nova Crystal had ever laid his eyes on! Her pearl-pink coat glistened within the light, allowing him to see every alluring curve on her attractive body. The mare's hip long purple-black mane flowing with each movement, like cascading waters of some grand spring, the banes lightly cresting her purple hued eyes. Her outfit resembled a strange bikini-styled one from some fantasy novel, the black and silver accented top barley containing her ample breast. The bottom potion created an ankle long drape, going from black leather at her hips, to silver silk mid-thigh, exposing her alluring hips and legs.

"W-Whoa…" Nova Crystal simply stated, the mare smiling at his reaction. "Not what I expected, that is for sure."

"I am pleased to hear you like it, darling. It is the best I could do, on such short notice." Her voice was like honey to the stallion's ears, walking up to him ever so elegantly. "You should see my real form, instead of this simple projection… Too bad, the spell was not strong enough to bring me all the way through." She wrapped both arms around Nova Crystal's neck, one leg stretched forward. "Now, what can I do for such a handsome, young, mortal… Hm?"

"Easy, I desire more power." Nova Crystal answered, the mare smirking even more. "Is that something you can offer, miss…?"

"Call me 'Ay'rissa', darling." She started, lowering one hand to Nova Crystal's chest, and the other grasping his shoulder. "And, as a Keeper of Secrets, I can give you what it is you desire, but…" he mare took a few steps back, wrapping an arm under her breast, placing the opposite's index finger against her cheek. "You will need to do a few things for me, in return."

Nova Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"For starters? Your name, darling." Ayr'issa answered, wrapping both arms under her breast now, leaning slightly forward. "I need to know whose desire I am granting, and I already gave my name to you."

"From what I now about your kind, is that you did not give your full name." Ay'rissa stood up straight, and playfully shrugged at Nova Crystals comment. "You can call me 'Nova'."

Ay'rissa could not help but grin at Nova Crystal's antics, nodding. "Well, first things first, 'Nova'… In my current state, I cannot grant your desire. So, if you want more power, we need to find a way for me to cross into this world fully, though that blasted Nexus Barrier protecting it." Slowly, the mare walked around Nova Crystal, as he watched her every move. "As hanks, I want your help in claiming tis world for my Prince… Sound fair? I am also sure that the Prince of Pleasure will reward you, handsomely, for doing this."

"Hm…" Nova Crystal pondered the offer, as Ay'rissa moved behind him, wrapping both arms around the stallion's waist. "And I will gain the power, to make Professor Anubis see me being the only on worthy to be his student?"

"Oh, darling…" Ay'rissa started, leaning up to whispering into Nova Crystal's ear. "I will give you so much power… That he will be _your_ student."

A wide grin appeared on the stallion's muzzle. "Then, my dear Ay'rissa… You have yourself a deal."

A mist of blue energy, hidden by a stack of boxes, watched the pair and listened in on every word of their conversation. When Nova Crystal accepted Ay'rissa's deal, a quite cackle escaped from it an quickly vanished into the cracks. This caused the mare to suddenly snap around, and look towards where it had been… Her glowing purple eyes turned to a obsidian black color, seeing nothing there.

" _Strange, could have sworn I sensed…_ " She thought, before shrugging her shoulders. " _Impossible there wasn't enough energy to do that._ "

 **-Academy Courtyard-**

"Good afternoon, Professor!" An earth pony stallion greeted, as the Astartes passed by, giving a nod and smile in return.

Anubis took a deep breath, releasing a content sigh shortly after, sitting down on to the stone bench at the courtyard's center. Today had been very pleasant for him, and everything seemed peaceful about the Academy, especially since a certain trio of pranksters had been dealt with. It had been so good, that the Astartes had decided to bring a book with him, for some light reading during this peaceful time. Something he reserves for only the best of days, when his schedule had been completely cleared. The best part about it, was that he brought one of these 'Daring Do' books Twilight gotten him to rea, as of late. He would admit that the adventure series had intrigued him greatly, and became ever more curious to what the next adventure holds. Though, he still adorned his armor today, since it is always these days that something bad happens.

Taking a more relaxed position, Anubis opened his book an began to read. He had left off where Daring Do had ben, once again, facing off with the vile Ahuizotl for some dangerous artifact. "Let us see how Ms. Do handles this situation, hm?" Anubis muttered, smirking at the idea of finding out.

But, his curiosity had to wait. "P-Professor Anubis? I-I need your h-help with something…"

"Hm?" Anubis lowered his book, and looked down, seeing a pegasus filly holding a paper within her hands. From what he could tell, she was stumped on something that is written on that piece of simple paper. "Oh? What do you require help with, young one?" He asked, setting the book to his side and then picked the filly up, spacing her on to his large lap.

"I am having trouble with this math problem… Everyone says you are the best teacher to come to about problems." She showed it to Anubis, allowing him to read it over a few times.

"Hm... Seven times six, divided by two, huh?" He asked, the filly nodding. "Alright, lets handle that first part, shall we?"

"'Kay!" The filly smiled, preparing her pencil.

"Alright, multiplying is a lot like adding several times. For example." Anubis pointed o the seven and six. "You add seven, six times. An easy way to do it? Is to separate them into groups of two. If there is an odd number, leave the last one until the end."

The filly pondered about what Anubis told her. "So… Here, we will have three groups?" She asked, Anubis nodding. "Which would give us… Three fourteens!"  
"That is correct, young one." Anubis congratulated, watching her write the work down. "Now, just add those three one at a time."

She gave a nod, doing just that. "Fourteen plus fourteen, equals… Twenty-eight." Anubis smiled, watching her do the work. "Twenty-eight plus fourteen, equals… Forty-two!"

"That is correct! You already solved half of this equation." Anubis smiled down at her, pointing to the next part. "Now, dividing is a little bit tricky. Luckily, you have the easiest one to divide with… When using two, the best way to remember this is that you are always splitting the number in half… But in this case, match up what each single number equals when multiplying by two."

"So… I just need to find out what the half of forty-two is, by looking at what matches with the two?" The filly asked, Anubis giving a nod, while she tried to write it out. "With the two there… Means the first number is a one…" She wrote the number, then tapped her pencil under the four. "And half of four is…Oh, two! The answer is twenty-one!"

A smile appeared on Anubis' lips again. "You are correct! Best part, is that you did this yourself."

The filly blinked, looking up at him. "But… You helped me?"

Anubis shook his head. "I only guided you on this, young one. You did the work, and figured out the equation yourself… I just pointed the way."

A bright smile appeared on her muzzle, before he gently placed her back down, allowing the filly to rush off back to her friends. "Thank you, Professor Anubis! I still could not have done it without you!"

Anubis smiled, and waved goodbye to her, watching the filly rejoin her friends. " _Feels good, to be a teacher and not a soldier._ " He thought, reaching for his book.

But, an echoing cackle caused the Astartes to suddenly freeze where he was, eyes wide. He _knew_ that cackle, that bone chilling laugh which haunted his dreams for so long. Quickly, Anubis began to look around, trying to find its source and hoped he had been wrong. Such a thing would be impossible, the Astartes knew he could never enter this world without help, and only he had the knowledge to summon them. However, something told him that nothng is impossible for this daemon, that he would always be within reach of their talons… He spent hundreds of years under its watch, bound to their command in exchange for power, and Anubis could not find them!

" _Look down, Anuuuuuubis._ "

Anubis froze again, the whispered words causing a chill to crawl down his spine. Slowly, his gaze went to the ground, instantly going to his feet, eyes wide out of both shock and terror.

His very shadow had been replaced by a slender, winged, figure. In its grasp, the figure held a tall staff, with an ankh symbol as is crest, and trinkets dangling off from the cross guard. Their free and was clawed, like the talon from some bird of prey, even its jagged beak was visible within the shadow. But what had gotten Anubis' attention the most, was the figure's blazing-blue eyes! Staring at him, feeling its gaze pierce deeply within his soul… He knew it was them, it could be no other, and left with a single choice.

"I must lock the Academy down, now!" Anubis' eyes glowed, a visible ripple of pure magic expanding all over the Academy. "He must be stopped, before anything can happen!"

 **-Anubis' Classroom-**

A few students chatted with one another, within the classroom's closed walls, using it as a study hall for future lessons and other classes. Usually, Anubis would be here to oversee them, along with answer any questions they would have, but… They understood that he wanted some time away from there, everyone had their limits of what they could take. Though, a sudden ripple across the entire class room caused them to stop, confused by it.

Sudden clanking of armor drew their attention to the Rubricae pair at the front, as they jolted to life! Their emerald eyes began to glow, stepping forward and looking at the students. "Please… All students… Report to the nest safe zone." The Rubrica said together, as the students kept looking at them. "By order of… Professor Anubis… The Academy is now… On lock down."

 **-Academy Training Grounds-**

Athlete after athlete were training nonstop, trying to become their Academy's very best. After all, it was not every day that your Dean of Physical Education was the Element of Loyalty and former Wonderbolt Elite! For the more strength-focused athletes, though, they had a different to aspire to... Where the weights were all gathered, at the Training Ground's center, stood the heavy bolter wielding Rubricae of Anubis squad, holding his weapon like he is about to power-cling it up into the air. Rainbow Dash _personally_ vouched for the Havoc's unbelievable strength, and how he could out bench every student she had, period. This pushed them all to take their training more serious, wanting to try and show the Rubricae up if it ever woke to workout with them.

When the ripple washed over the training grounds, and the Rubricae's body jolted to life, they all stopped and went wide eyed. His emerald gaze went down to them, glowing with life. "All students are… To go to the… Nearest safe zone." The Rubricae racked a round into his heavy bolter, startling the athletes. " _Now_."

 **-Academy Guardens-**

Fluttershy enjoyed having her classes within the academy's gardens, being closer to the animals they had brought especially for her courses, and doing so beneath the watchful gaze of the more peaceful Rubricae. The mare smiled up at the statue-still warrior, who held his left hnd out, open for any bird or animal to take a much-needed rest on. At first, she was terrified of the khopesh wielding Rubricae, but calmed when Anubis told her about their gentleness towards animals. Now, her animal care classes are held within his presence, the mare hoping he was somehow listening and enjoying the classes, she even had a few students clean his armor ever so often. After all, animals will be animals.

The ripple startled Fluttershy, causing her to shoot up into the sky like a rocket. Though, when she came back down, the mare had been caught by a familiar iron and brass colored arm. "Fluttershy…" The echoed voice caused he to look up, seeing the Rubricae's glowing eyes. "Please… All students are… To go to the nearest… Safe zone."

 **-Twilight's Room-**

Twilight lowly leaned up, stretching with a yawn. "I must have been more tired than I originally-?" Armored bootsteps cut her short, noticing the Rubricae suddenly looming over her. "K-Kamaat? How did you wake?"

"No time… Mistress." Kamaat lowered his hand down, helping Twilight out of bed. "Anubis has awakened… All of our… Brothers. Danger… Looms over… The Academy."

"W-What?" Twilight blinked, shocked by that had been said by the Rubricae. "All _ten_ of you are awaken? What drove him into doing that!?"

Kamaat took a moment to answer, as if he is also trying to figure that question out. "Only one… Thing comes… To mind, Mistress."

"A-And what would that be?" She asked, nervous to find out what drove their stalwart protect into waking his full force.

Kamaat's stare seemed to intense, before his echoed voice came out more serious than Twilight could believe. "Sek'haal… Is here."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Anubis rushed through hallway after hallway, khopesh out and left hand set ablaze. The Astartes' gaze rapidly scanning every detail around himself, desperately searching for what could have been the cause of him seeing the shadow before. While he searched, Rubricae escorted students and teachers to sealed, and magic nullifying, areas created by both Twilight and Anubis for these specific emergencies. Once the Academy's sentinels were finished with this task, they will join their brother and hunt for the source of this state of emergency. Through their psychic connection, Anubis could see the panic within both faculty and students, as they were being herded by their hollow protectors and deans. In all honesty, the Sorcerer Lord hoped he only had a simple delusion, from all the stress he's been enduring.

"Anubis!" A familiar voice called out, causing the Astartes to halt and turn around, seeing both Twilight and Kamaat trying to catch up to him. "What is happening? Are we in danger?" 

"If it is what I think it is? We are in a _lot_ of danger." Anubis started, as the three began to search together, trying to clear the academy's grounds. "I am honestly hoping that I am wrong."

"+ _Brother, is it Sek'haal?_ +" Kamaat asked, as he went to clear one of the classrooms, boltgun at the ready.

"+ _I do not know, Brother._ +" Anubis started, as he and Twilight went into the Gymnasium. "+ _I saw his shadow in front of me, that blasted daemon's voice whispering and laughing._ +" His gaze searched every detail within the gym, looking for _anything_ that would be out of place. "+ _We cannot allow him to get a foothold on this world, or it is doomed._ +"

"+ _Then we shall scower this Academy and leave no stone unturned or cracked unsearched._ +" Kamaat replied, as the three rejoined each other, and continued their search. "+ _Our brothers have secured the students and faculty, they are now searching other locations on campus._ +"

Anubis gave a nod, scanning every direction carefully, causing the pyrokinetic flames to dissipate and placed his hand protectively on to Twilight's shoulder. "+ _Have them search all wings, none are to go alone. We cannot risk an ambush by him._ +" His orders were acknowledged by the Rubricae, each going to separate locations across campus, Applejack and Rainbow Dash assisting the odd number Rubricae. When they left the gym, Twilight grabbed Anubis' tabard, causing the Sorcerer to look down. "Yes, Mistress Twilight, what is the matter?"

Twilight pointed towards the gym's storage room, that was slightly cracked open. "Its always closed and locked, unless the gym is being used or we are conducting an inventory." She looked up at the Sorcerer Lord. "Neither were scheduled for today…"

This caused Anubis to step in front of the mare, along with Kamaat. The pair moved closer, Anubis grasping the handle while his Rubricae brother took a breaching position, keeping Twilight a safe distance away. With a slight nod, Anubis forced the door open further and allowed Kamaat to enter first, then him, and finally Twilight.

The two giants carefully scanned each direction, making sure nothing was around them, while Twilight stayed within the light of Anubis' flames. There was no telling what they would find in here, Anubis having already summoned the rest of his squad. However, something was off about their current situation, a hint of familiar but unfamiliar malice within the air.

"Twilight." Anubis whispered, drawing the mare's attention. "Stay with Brother Kamaat and keep close. If any kind of warp entity is in here, he will sense it before they have a chance to even strike."

"W-What about you?" She asked, moving closer to the Rubricae, who wrapped their left arm around the mare, and looked around cautiously.

"I will see if there is something in here, using bait they cannot resist." Before Twilight could ask what that would be, his khopesh suddenly caught fire, streaks of flames swirling around him like spirits. "Let us see if they fall for it."

Anubis stepped forward, fiery gaze scanning each direction, mind sharp for whom dwelled within the storage room. His guard could not be lowered, even for a second, doing so would mean that a warp entity could easily ambush and kill him before a counter could be made. These situations were always dangerous, especially when there was no information, besides that a tear in reality had occurred prior to the response. Either the summoning failed, being the best-case scenario, or a Greater Daemon came through and possessed the summoner, being the worst. However, this is something Anubis excelled at, he often found himself sent on missions to stop daemon incursions or consulted young psykers, by Warsmith Zarrix.

Carefully, Anubis gripped one of the shelves and leaned over enough to peak around the corner. His tactic was to release enough psychic energy to draw out any warp entity that could be here, but he also needed to find the summoner. Anubis needed to stop them or put an end to the threat _before_ it became a real problem for them.

As the Astartes glanced around, he quickly took notice of what looked like a magic circle of some kind. Its form had been ruined, chalk marks and dust either rubbed out or pushed towards a single direction. Even the candles, carefully placed around it, were melted past half way, signifying that they had been burning for a while. What made things even worse, their flames were an eerie purple-blue color, one he recognized nearly instantly.

Despite better judgement, Anubis moved out into the open, and walked over to the circle. Kneeling next to it, he placed an armored hand on to the circle's ruined marks, khopesesh still blazing brightly. " _The runes are distorted, but…_ " Anubis' mind echoed, as he glared at the familiar symbols. " _These are Equestrian versions of the runes to summon a warp entity, that is for sure._ "

" _They aaaaaaare._ " A familiar voice cackled, causing Anubis to lock up. " _By the way… Its attack will be on your right, Anubie._ "

Anubis snapped his gaze up, searching for the voice, but quickly pulled his attention right… Just in time to parry a bronze colored pincher!

The attack had enough force to topple Anubis over, forcing him to slam into a nearby shelf. Though, his in-human strength was being overpowered by the duel pincher monstrosity in front of him. Its twisted form of bronze and pink flesh, scales being mixed within what seemed like muscle and tissue. The malformed creature's twisted maw drooled on to Anubis' armor, being kept at bay by his flaming khopesh and ceramite clad hand placed upon its throat. But, not even the venerated Sorcerer Lord predicted this monster's next action.

"P-Professor… He-Help…"

Anubis' eyes snapped open, hearing the twisted voice of his student. "S-Smaug?" He breathed, trying to hold his ground against the twisted creature. "What happened to you, boy?"

"Professor… Help… Me…" Its free pincher reached up and clamped down on to Anubis' left forearm. "Professor… Heeeeeeelp."

The pincer began to tighten, the room echoing with straining metal and Anubis grunting form the armor closing in around him. "Not good, he's been turned into a Warpspawn." The Sorcerer Lord began to struggle more and more, being overpowered. "I need to end this here, and _now_!"

Embers ignited around Anubis, struggling to concentrate and focus his psychic power. But, this was something he needed-no, **had** to do. One of his precious students was made into a sacrifice, to the Ruinous Powers… A crime that is unforgivable, unredeemable, and angered him to the very core.

Like they fed upon Anubis' rage, flames erupted around the pair. Their forms twisting and encircling them within a growing inferno, burning away everything close to their struggle. Inch by inch, the flames swirled closer to the battling giants, as if their struggle drew the very embers Anubis had summoned.

Without warning, Anubis' eyes were set ablaze. "I command thee!" His voice echoed with power, starting to overpower the Warpspawn and force it back to where Anubis hovered over it, like some fiery judge and executioner. " **Burn!** "

The Warpspawn screeched and roared,a s flames seared its flesh and erupted from within. It struggled to get free, writhing in fiery agony, but Anubis would not allow it to escape him. He continued to loom over its charring form, flames raging around his own frame.

" **Burn!** "

The flames grew stronger with that repeated word.

" **Burn!** "

One of the Warpspawn's eyes burst, socket being filled with a ball of flames. It continued to struggle against Anubis' hold, releating agonized screeches when he grabbed its throat tighter. Heat sapped away what strength it stole from Smaug's corpse… This mockery of the once teen dragon student serving only to anger Anubis further.

"I said…" Anubis' eyes turned into minature infernos, rage filling his very soul. "+ _ **BURN, WHELP!**_ +"

In mere seconds, the Warpspawn was a giant ball of fire. Its form being a mere shadow within these unforgiving flames of rage, eating away at its flesh. The air was thick with Anubis' psychic power and rage, growing stronger by the second. They slowly started to devour everything around them, despite Anubis' desire to only destroy his current foe. If they were not reeled in, these raging flames would threaten everything and-? 

"A-Anubis?" 

Hearing his name was enough to snap Anubis out of his enraged trance. The Sorcerer Lord's fiery gaze shifting towards who called him, going wide at the sight of a terrified Twilight. Despite having Kamaat standing protectively in front of her, Anubis could see his own reflection within those fear stricken lavender eyes.

A blazing monser of an Astartes, ceramite clad body replaced with flames… Holding some screeching creature, that is being charred alive by said flames.

Quickly, Anubis dispersed his devouring flames, throwing the scorched Warpspawn down. "Twilight!" He called out, startling her, and pointed to the creature. "Seal it, before this monster escapes and spread utter havoc around campus!" 

"R-Right!"

Twilight, startled by Anubis' command, gathered her magic into a single focal point. When ready, she shot a lavender beam forward and managed to seal the Warpspawn within a matching lavender bubble of pure energy. After realizing it had been captured, the charred Warspawn mustered any remaining strength and slammed against its prison… Only for it to electrify it into submission.

Anubis breathed heavily, much of his stamina being used for such a hellfire but released a sigh of relief. Their current foe had been subdued and sealed so it could not wreak havoc on campus or across Equestria. The Astartes' legs trembled, before he finally collapsed right there, hands bracing himself. Normally, unleashing such a torrent would be only slightly draining, but all the other Rubricae were active… Draining his stamina further.

"Anubis!" Twilight shouted, sliding next to the drained Astartes, Kamaat keeping his boltgun trained on their trapped foe. "W-What happened? How did you do that?" Sounds of electricity and pained screeches of agony drew the mare's attention to their prisoner. "And what _is_ that?"

"Its… Smaug." His answer caught Twilight off guard, Anubis looking to the malformed creature. "He was turned into a damned Warpspawn… Some bastard used him as a sacrifice."

"H-How do you know?"

"Because, Smaug doesn't have the power to breach the Nexus Field." His eyes looked into the Warpspawn's own… Seeing the pain and pleas for it to be ended right there. "And, as I said before, I once walked such a path myself, I know what can happen." Twilight, feeling her stomach churn at the sight of this monster, helped Anubis get back on to his feet. "Kamaat… You, and the others, will take this thing to my classroom… Tomorrow's lesson will be a taste of harsh reality."

"+ _Of course… Brother._ +" Kamaat acknowledged, his own mental ability being effected by Anubis' drained state. Regardless, the Rubricae kept his sights trained on their prisoner, ready to slay it at a moment's notice.

Twilight looked between Anubis and Kamaat, feeling a strange tension growing within the air. Before realizing that her other question had gone unanswered. "Anubis, you didn't-?"

"Not now." Anubis' tone matched that of an enraged commander, whose carefully laid plans had fallen apart before them. It made the mare become fearful, an aura of barely restrained rage fuming from Anubis' form. "Now Is not the time for worthless questions." He quickly turned around and walked towards the Storage Room's exit.

"Worthless… Questions?" Twilight repeated, eyes wide in shock. Ever since the sorcerer arrived, she has never seen him act this way or say such things. "Then what is it time for, Anubis?"

His response had been simple, but the anger behind Anubis' words caused Twilight to be filled with concern. "A lesson."

 **-Anubis' Classroom, the Next Day-**

A looming tension choked the air, as all present sensed barely restrained anger within their instructor. Some kept their attention on the strange cage, surrounded by five Rubricae and hidden behind a black cloth. It had been there, since they arrived, but Anubis ignored any questions about this strange object, the screeching behind it, in favor of his attendance roaster. Star Ruby, who had been the first arrival, waited with her mentor at their desk.

"Twenty-one out of twenty-two in attendance." Anubis' words held no emotion, no fire, as it did before yesterday's incident. "Nova Crystal is out sick, unable to attend today's lesson. A shame." He closed the roaster book, placing it back on to his desk.

"P-Professor?" Maria spoke up, the gryphon drawing Anubis' blank gaze. "Don't you mean twenty, out of twenty-two? Smaug is not here…" All eyes went to the empty desk, then to Anubis for answers.

"Nonsense, Miss Maria. Mister Smaug is here. In fact, he is assisting me in reminding you all about the price of power today." He walked over to the draped cage, the screeching growing louder with every step. "Now, I hope you all get a good look at this… And burn it into your memory."

Anubis' fingers gripped the cloth, Rubricae instantly taking aim at the cage. The blood of each student began to run cold, Star Ruby forced to avert her tear-filled eyes.

"This is the result, when all one cares about… Is power."

The drape was nearly ripped completely off what held it, revealing the clawing secret for all to see. In mere seconds, all but the crying Star Ruby screamed and scrambled to the classroom's back wall. A few even vomited at such a terrible sight.

Smaug's malformed body oozed from every fanged maw, claws trying to break the containment barrier imprisoning him. He wanted to feed, Anubis having starved the warpspawn of any nourishment or power, quickly becoming desperate. Countless eyes shifted, searching for some way to break free and feed on _something_. Every time Smaug touched the barrier, however, several volts of magical feedback coursed within his malformed body. But, despite cries of agony, it did not care and still tried to feed.

"Take a good, long, look my students… This is the price of power." Anubis drew his khopesh, gripping it with both hands, lining the blade with his shoulder. "And the fate of all those who seek it!"

The barrier vanished and allowed Smaug to be free, Rubricae ready to open fire at any moment, charging straight for Anubis out of desperation. Hunger now drove this creature to action, not caring that the warpspawn's current target had recently scorched it horribly before. Without hesitation, and ease, Anubis brought his blade up then split the warpspawn completely in half. Countless eyes widened, ichor oozing from them, and looked to Anubis.

"Pro-Professor…!" A crimson hand appeared in front of Smaug's largest face.

"Ignite!"

Upon Anubis' command, flames blazed all around Smaug's malformed body. It screeched, whipping around with unquenchable hellfire devouring the warpspawn's body, charring its flesh. When it tried to escape, the Rubricae open fired on to it, their inferno rounds tearing into their target with ease, causing charred flesh to be torn completely off. Soon, only ashes remained of what had once been Smaug.

The Sorcerer Lord silently stood over the remains of his former student, helmeted eyes staring at the ashes. None spoke, afraid that Anubis would turn his destructive power on to them… Star Ruby finally able to stop her tears.

"If you all still do not understand, then I will show you another example." Anubis turned towards the class, sheathing his sword, Rubricae distancing themselves. "Come, all of you, and grab hold of my cloak."

Hesttating, the calss of Equestrians looked to one another, afraid. Star Ruby managed to recollect herself, nodding, and strode from Anubis' desk before standing in front of him. Carefully, she took hold of the cloak draping over his chest and stood closer to Anubis' armored frame. This prompted other students to, hesitantly still, do the same as their classmate.

He waited until each student took hold of his robe or placed a hand on to the scarlet red armor. "Good, now… Observe, the fate of Prospero!"

In seconds, a light blue aura blanketed the whole class and their classroom fell into darkness. Though, the darkness is quickly replaced by a city engulfed in flames, distant howls and cracks of gunfire echoing around them. What made things worse, they could see slain warriors that matched Anubis' own appearance, along with normal looking soldiers and Astartes in storm gray armor. Their professor had not transported them to some ruined city, but the memory of a killing field forever burned within his mind.

"W-What is this place?" Star Ruby asked, unable to look away from the slain warriors that resembled Anubis. "What is going on?" 

"I cannot say the city's name, fearing what would come with such memories." Anubis started, his helmeted gaze locked on to the flames. "But, this world? Had once been my home, Prospero… The World of Scholars."

"W-What happened to it?" Another student asked, noticing one of the storm grey warriors did not wear a helmet, and resembled some hairless Diamond Dog.

"In short, we flew too close to the sun, and got burned." His gaze shifted to a pillar of flames, just as the city's titan went critical and burst open. "This is the result, when one allows power to be their soul drive and blinds them."

The group continued to observe, they could even see some of the battle from where Anubis kept them. Warriors clashed with warriors, lumbering metal constructs dueled each other with ancient fury, and blood of both sides mixed upon the marble ground. Such a sight terrified the students, not even Twilight ever seeing a true battle and she is witnessing the worst kind now. This will be a lesson none of Anubis' students will ever forget, cries of agony and warriors being split in half forever burned within their memories.

It came to an end, when a howl that would force Alpha Timberwolves tremble roared from behind the flames. This caused Anubis to become wary, instinctively grasping his weapon's hilt. "Another is observing these events…" He looked around, trying to locate this new presence. "We need to return, _now_."

They all nodded, drawing closer to the Sorcerer Lord for protection. When the flames cleared, they could see a towering warrior in storm gray armor, wielding a runed great sword and had two wolves with him, searching for something. He released another soul trembling howl, before those yellow eyes locked on to the group and did not hesitate to charge. Seeing such caused Anubis to put up a barrier, despite knowing this being could not harm them, and prepared to end his spell.

"+ _Aren't you an interesting creature?_ +"

The voice echoed around Star Ruby's mind, lavender eyes going towards its source. She could make out a second towering figure nearby, concealed within a winged silhouette. Their, ever changing, single eye looking upon her with great interest and curiosity. When said eye noticed Anubis, it softened and looked to Star Ruby once more.

"+ _Oh, I understand now._ That _is where he went._ +" They chuckled, before Star Ruby felt something grasp on to her shoulder. "+ _You will be most interesting to observe._ +"

Realization struck Star Ruby, like a manticore, to what she had accidently done. "Anubis, wait-!" 

She had been too late, Anubis ending his spell and returned them all to the classroom. Each student fell to their knees, as if such a return had drained their energy, eyes wide from what they had just witnessed. Though, Star Ruby placed a hand over her mouth and tears streamed down from the mare's eyes. Unknowingly, she may had just caused even greater strain for Anubis by reacting to that voice.

"I-I need to go…"

"Star Ruby, what is wrong?" Anubis asked, gently placing a hand on to the mare's shoulder. "Did I take things too-!"

"I need to go!" She sprinted away from the Sorcerer Lord's touch and suddenly vanished in a flash of magenta light.

 **-Twilight's Room-**

Twilight's disguise vanished right as she appeared within the room, running up to her bed and leapt on to it. Choosing to use a pillow to muffle her cries, the mare screamed without care if any could hear her. She had done the very thing Anubis constantly warned them about, since day one, and she did it without even thinking.

The mare accidently allowed a warp entity to _connect_ with her! 

After so many months and weeks of progress, training, and preparing herself in case they would appear; Twilight ruined it all with one little mistake. She did not know what to do and knew going to Anubis is out of the question. How would she possibly deal with such a mistake or combat the warp entity when they choose to use her tomorrow, next week, or even now!

 _Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

 _Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

The familiar sound caused Twilight to pull those tear stained eyes way from her pillow and towards the source. To her surprise, a crimson book had appeared upon her nightstand, glowing blue everytime it buzzed there. Carefully, she reached up and took hold of the book, pulling it towards herself. Quickly, she noticed how it bore the same symbol as Anubis, but held a single eye at the very center of its circle. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and opened it… Seeing only eight words.

" _Calm down, I am here to help you._ "


End file.
